CFA executive (Nova Braga)
In 1984, a CFA executive arranged a meeting with an arms dealer at Nova Braga Airport, regarding the sale of weapons. His higher ups in the CFA wanted them to continue fighting, which he ultimately allowed, although it is implied he didn't like the deal.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 21: The War Economy (debriefing) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, about that target you extracted... he says he wants to work for us... Having talked to him, he doesn't seem that bad a guy. Apparently the arms dealer's people demanded they prolong the conflict, and he couldn't go against the management. That doesn't excuse everything he did, but his skills will make him a useful asset. Let's put him to good use. This debriefing only occurs if the player chose to recruit him instead of killing him. Diamond Dogs quickly got wind of this and were hired to take him out.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: The contract is to eliminate a high-ranking CFA official. CFA doesn't just hire UNITA soldiers as mercenaries. They're also supplying UNITA with weapons. It just smacks of Western nations manipulating them against the Socialist MPLA. Naturally, the MPLA's not happy with the situation, and wants us to put a stop to it. Your standard issue East-West proxy war... except, it appears our target is the man in charge of how many weapons get supplied to UNITA. Apparently his MO is to keep the civil war going as long as possible, so CFA can keep making a profit. Bad for business if UNITA wins too soon. So they sit back and suck the people dry. Parasites of war. Our intel suggests the target rarely ventures outside of Nova Braga airport, but rumor has it that a Western arms dealer is headed there soon for an inspection. That could be your chance to eliminate him from a distance. We also heard he plans to leave the country following the inspection. This may be our only opportunity to take him out.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: The target is a high-ranking CFA officer who manages the supply of weapons to UNITA. He lets just enough through to ensure that neither side can win outright. Prolonging the conflict to maximize profits. He's scum. However, Miller implied that, while he was disgusted enough with the executive for drawing out the conflict, he mostly took the mission as an excuse to get close to the arms dealer he was to meet with to find out more about Cipher's plans due to learning of the latter's involvement in nuclear weapons development in the region.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Miller (radio): Boss, word has it that a Western arms dealer is going to be inspecting a CFA outpost. It appears he is involved with nuclear weapons development in the area. My hunch is that the guy is somehow connected to Cipher. I've got no proof, but we know Skull Face is working through PFs in the region. Anyway, it just so happens a job connected to this inspection has come in. Take a look at your iDroid. Behind the scenes The CFA Executive is one of two key targets in the main mission The War Economy in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can either assassinate him or extract him. If they chose to do the latter, Kazuhira Miller will give a debriefing where he explains what happened back there from what the CFA executive reported, and that the latter wished to join them. If Venom Snake interrogates the CFA executive, he'll say he doesn't know anything because he doesn't shove his nose in a client's business, as well as imply that he accepted the fate as punishment for living off civil war.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). CFA executive: What the hell...?! Are you with those enemies of SANR...? I don't know anything... I don't shove my nose in a client's business. So this is what I get for living off civil war... Gallery Mission demo s10121 01.png|The CFA executive guiding an arms dealer through Nova Braga Airport. References Category:Target Characters Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Contract Forces of Africa